1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical devices, systems and methods for accessing cranial and intracranial structures. Specifically, the invention is directed to altering brain function and treating cranial and intracranial pathology. More specifically, the invention is directed to the surgical implantation of electrodes or other devices within or through the cranium to alter or improve brain function and pathological states such as stroke, seizure, degeneration, and brain tumors. Most specifically, the invention is directed to minimizing surgical methods and risks and maximizing the length of devices that can be implanted within or through the cranium and their ability to hold charge.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical stimulation of the brain can improve and ameliorate many neurologic conditions. Examples of the success of brain stimulation include deep brain stimulation for Parkinson's Disease, tremor, dystonia, other movement disorders, epilepsy, and pain. Additionally, potential new sites of deep brain stimulation demonstrate promising results for other conditions such as obesity, depression, psychiatric disorders, memory, migraine headache, and minimally conscious states.
Deep brain stimulation involves placing a long electrode through a burrhole in the cranium to a target deep to the surface of the brain. The electrode is placed under stereotactic guidance which is performed with or without a frame. Frame based systems such as the Leksell frame require that a rigid stereotactic frame is clamped to the skull through a number of screws that are fixed to the cranium. Frameless systems utilize fiducial markers placed on the skin. In both methods, an MRI (magnetic resonance imaging) or CT (computed tomography) scan is performed with the frame or fiducial markers in place. In frame based stereotaxy, computer assisted reconstruction of the brain and target area is performed to localize the target in relation to the coordinates of the frame. In frameless stereotaxy, a three-dimensional reconstruction of the cranium and brain is matched to the three-dimensional configuration of the fiducial markers. The end result in both cases is the ability to place electrodes accurately into virtually any part of the brain.
The cerebral cortex is another structure that yields a large potential for therapeutic intervention. In deep brain stimulation, the electrode passes through the cerebral cortex as well as subcortical brain structures to reach the affected deep brain nuclei and therefore risks injury to the intervening healthy brain tissues as well as blood vessels. These unnecessary yet unavoidable injuries can potentially result in loss of brain functions, stroke, and intracranial hemorrhage. On the other hand, stimulation of the cerebral cortex is safer because electrodes are placed on the surface of the brain or even outside the covering of the brain, i.e. dura mater, a technique called epidural electrode stimulation. Additionally most of the subcortical or deep brain structures have connections with known targets in the cortex, making these targets candidates for cortical stimulation. Accordingly, directly stimulating the cortex can affect subcortical and deep brain structures that directly or indirectly communicate with the cortical targets. Previous studies have demonstrated success in using cortical stimulation for the treatment of epilepsy, stroke rehabilitation, pain, depression, and blindness.
In addition to the treatment of pathologic conditions, brain stimulation and recording provides the virtually unlimited potential of augmenting or improving brain function. These technologies allow the brain to bypass dysfunctional neural elements such as due to spinal cord injury, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (ALS), stroke, multiple sclerosis (MS), and blindness. Brain recording and stimulation techniques in these cases provide a bridge for neural signals to cross injured or dysfunctional elements both on the input as well as the output side. For example in the case of ALS or a patient with locked-in syndrome, the patient is awake and conscious but without any ability to interact with the environment. These patients are essentially trapped within their brain. Recently, it has been demonstrated that by placing recording electrodes directly on the surface of the brain, these patients can learn to control computer cursors and other devices through their own brainwaves. This method of direct control of external devices through brainwaves is called brain-machine interface
Brain-machine interface has also been implemented using brainwaves recorded outside the cranium—electroencephalography (EEG), which detects the neural signals passing through the cranium with electrodes placed on the scalp. Although noninvasive, brain-machine interface using EEG signals is currently limited from the significant dampening of the brainwave's amplitude by the cranium. Only the largest potentials among the brain signals are detectable by the EEG approach.
Similarly the cortex and some subcortical fibers can be activated through the cranium by transcranial magnetic stimulation (TMS) or transcranial direct current stimulation (tDCS). In this approach, magnetic waves (TMS) or electrical currents (tDCS) are activated on the scalp outside the cranium and transmitted through the cranium to activate parts of the cortex and subcortical fibers. TMS has been effective in treating a number of disorders such as depression, migraines, and movement disorders. Additionally some reports suggest that TMS may be able to boost memory and concentration. Similarly tDCS appears to improve some forms of learning when applied in low doses. This evidence suggests that stimulation of the cortex may have a large, virtually unlimited, variety of applications for treating central nervous system pathology as well as enhancing normal brain functions.
Electrical stimulation has also been applied effectively for the treatment of certain tumors. By applying an electrical field that disrupts the physiology of tumor cells, tumors have been found to shrink. Tumors in the brain, particularly those close to the surface of the brain such as meningiomas may also be treated by electrical stimulation. In addition to electrical fields, heat (thermoablation) and cold (cryoablation) have also demonstrated effectiveness towards tumors.
Prior art and current state of the art for brain stimulation technologies require the placement of electrodes either through a craniotomy where a flap of the skull is removed and then replaced, or a burr hole where a small hole is drilled in the skull and the brain can be visualized. These procedures necessitate a minimum of an overnight stay in the hospital and pose risk to injury of the brain due to the invasiveness of the techniques. Additionally these “open” techniques pose special challenges for securing the electrode as most technologies require a lead to exit the hole in the skull. Unless these electrodes are tethered by a suture or device, there is possibility of migration or movement, particularly in the context of continuous pulsatile movement of the brain in relation to the skull.
Current techniques for cortical stimulation also risk the development of scarring of the cortex as well as hemorrhage. With long term placement of foreign objects on the brain or spine, scarring (gliosis and inflammation) occurs. This is seen with both spinal cord stimulators placed on the spinal cord as well as prostheses placed on the surface of the brain. Scarring distorts the normal brain architecture and may lead to complications such as seizures. Additionally, the placement of devices on the surface of the brain poses risks of hemorrhage. A previous clinical case illustrates the dangers: a patient who received subdural cortical electrode implantation suffered significant intracranial hemorrhage after suffering head trauma. Thus in the case of a deceleration injury like that seen in traffic accidents or falls, the imperfect anchoring of the electrode and the mass of the electode may cause the electrodes to detach and injure the brain. Blood vessels also can be sheared from the sudden relative movement of the electrode on the brain, leading to subdural, subarachnoid, and cortical hematomas. However, if the electrodes were embedded within the skull then there is no risk of this type of shearing injury during traumatic brain injury such as from sudden impact accidents.
In order to expand the indications of brain stimulation to a larger population of patients, the invasiveness of techniques for placement of the electrodes needs to be minimized. As many surgical specialties have demonstrated, minimized surgical approaches often translate into safer surgeries with shorter hospital stays and greater patient satisfaction.
Recent advances in the miniaturization of microelectronics have allowed the development of small, completely contained electrode systems, called the bion, that are small enough to be injected into muscle and other body parts through a syringe. This type of microelectrode device contains stimulation and recording electrodes, amplifier, communication, and power components all integrated into a hermetically sealed capsule. While some bion devices have batteries integrated with the unit, others are powered by radiofrequency transmission. Although muscle and other body parts allow the implantation of bion electrodes, the cranium poses a challenge to the bion because the cranium is roughly 1 cm or less in thickness. This finite thickness limits the size of the electronic components as well as the size of the battery. Battery capacity (the amount of energy stored within the battery) determines the length of time between charges in a rechargeable battery and is effected by the length of the battery. In the case of the bion, an injectable device that demands a small diameter, the battery capacity is directly related to the length of the battery. A longer bion electrode permits a longer battery and hence greater battery capacity and a longer run time without recharging.
Some patents exist covering implantable stimulators and electrical stimulation therapy systems. However, these patents are not specially adapted for insertion through the skull with multiple components through a single site by means of introducing some components at non-orthogonal angles.
In the present invention an electrode can communicate with and work together with other electrodes and supporting components (i.e. receivers, transmitters, batteries, rechargers, etc.) for an integrated therapy system with multiple components insertable through the same